


Gagged and Vulnerable

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [251]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Misha Collins, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Top Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I have another Misha/Richard bondage where Richard likes to use toys and leave Misha on his own for a while with a vibrator and he likes Misha tied up and gagged and completely vulnerable, then he likes to see how many times he can make Misha come? Thanks :) I love your dirty little fics. ;) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagged and Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that as hot as it might seem, it’s not actually safe to leave your partner tied up, gagged, and alone. They can get seriously hurt that way, and it is really not good to walk out of the room. I didn't write it with Richard leaving, instead he just left Misha's line of sight.

Richard finished tying Misha up, slipping the ring gag in his mouth and fastening it to the back of Misha’s head.

“Look so good all bound up and gagged for me.” Richard murmured softly, eyes trailing Misha’s naked body, hands tracing across the skin.

Misha moaned lightly, and Richard laughed, before turning and retrieving something from a drawer.

Richard pulled out a black vibrating dildo, and some lube, and Misha whined behind the gag, cock growing hard. He tried to thrust in the air, and groaned when he couldn’t.

“No, no, Misha. I’m in charge today.” Richard said, lubing some fingers, and pressing them in so that he could start opening up Misha.

Misha moaned, trying to roll his hips the best he could, making Richard grin.

As Richard opened Misha up, he avoided rubbing Misha’s prostate, much to the younger man’s dismay.

When Misha was opened wide enough, Richard pulled his fingers free and lubed up the vibrator, letting it sink slowly inside Misha before he turned it on.

Misha cried out, and Richard gave a few twists before settling it on Misha’s prostate. Misha screamed in pleasure, jerking in the bonds, as his cock grew harder and Richard got up, walking to the back of the room. He could still see Misha, quivering in his bonds, but Misha couldn’t see him.

Misha moan and shook, turning his head now and then to see if he could spot Richard. Misha knew he was somewhere in the room, but it thrilled him that he couldn't find the older man.

Richard kneaded at his cock, watching as Misha started to gasp and pant, and Richard watched as Misha came from the vibrator.

Richard took a few silent steps closer as Misha groaned and moaned from the vibrations. Slowly, he walked until he was by Misha, who looked up at him with lust blown eyes.

Misha moaned, and Richard smiled, flicking at Misha’s nipples before twisting each nub slowly. Misha’s keened under Richard’s touch and he grinned, before giving the vibrating dildo a few twists and thrusts, making Misha go wild.

Slowly Richard got Misha hard again, and he wrapped a hand around Misha’s cock, stroking and working the erection over until he had Misha coming a second time.

Misha started to make cut off noises behind the gag, that Richard guessed was his name. Richard slipped the vibrator out, only to free his cock, lubing it, and sliding in.

When Misha tried to thrust again, Richard laughed.

“Sorry, buddy. Not tonight. Tonight, I have control.” Richard said, before he started to fuck Misha.

_

Richard had gotten one more orgasm out of Misha before he freed the younger man, and cleaned him up.

He slipped the gag out and worked with Misha’s jaw so it wouldn’t cramp.

“Richard…” Misha whispered.

“Had a good time?” Richard asked, kissing Misha softly.

“Better than good.” Misha replied.

“I’m very glad Misha.” Richard said, running his hands through Misha’s hair softly.


End file.
